Play Nice Runo
Play Nice Runo is the 32nd episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on April 13th, 2008 in English. Plot The Brawlers are dispersed into seperate worlds created by the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Julie, Marucho and Shun pass their test. Now it is time for Runo to pass her test. The Haos Legendary Soldier, Lars Lion, creates a mystical woodland area. Tigrerra and Runo find themselves wondering in a forest full of mist. Runo pleads and wishes that Dan would be here to guide them. Suddenly, a shadowy figure appears. Runo is shocked, and can't beleive her eyes when she realises that the shadowy figure was actually Dan when he was young. Runo then has a flashback of when she was small with Dan. Then Lars Lion transforms into an old lady and awaits for Runo in a cave. Wondering where they are, the duo stumbles into an old lady. The lady suggests some directions, but Runo is creeped out by her looks and ponders deeper into the woods. After cluelessly strolling in the forest, Runo encounters a little boy. The little boy was in a hurry and steamed off to somewhere. Desperately needing directions, Runo and Tigrerra decide to chase after him. As the two were catching up to him, Runo has the strangest feeling that she has seen the little boy before. As Runo and Tigrerra reach the cottage that is presumed to be the little boy's house, she knocks on the door and out comes the boy. The boy seems to remember Runo, although Runo doesn't. After a while, Runo has a slight flashback of her childhood. She remembers the first is then challenged by a young boy (Dan) from her past, that was created by the Lars Lion. The battle tests Runo and her partner Haos Tigrerra, but the real test is for her to admit that she treasures her friendship with the real Dan Kuso. Being stubborn, Runo won't admit anything to Lars Lion. When Tigrerra is being attacked, Runo is forced to admit that she really does treasure Dan, saying ''"We are friends forever, Dan!" '' By doing this Tigrerra evolves into Haos Blade Tigrerra (which frees herself from Runo's stubbornness) and defeats Lars Lion; thus passing their test. Characters *Shun Kazami (appears in recap) *Dan Kuso (appears in recap) *Julie Makimoto (appears in recap) *Marucho Marukura (appears in recap) *Runo Misaki *Illusionary Young Dan *Saki Misaki (flashback) *Young Dan (flashback) *Young Runo (flashback) Bakugan Debuts *Blade Tigrerra (Haos) *Hynoid (Haos) *Lars Lion (Haos) Bakugan Seen *Apollonir (Pyrus - Humanoid Form in recap) *Clayf (Subterra - Humanoid Form in recap) *Delta Dragonoid (Pyrus - appears in recap) *Exedra (Darkus - Humanoid Form in recap) *Frosch (Aquos - Humanoid Form in recap) *Gorem (Subterra - appears in recap) *Hynoid (Haos) *Lars Lion (Haos) *Oberus (Ventus - Humanoid Form in recap) *Preyas (Aquos - appears in recap) *Ravenoid (Haos) *Robotallion (Haos) *Skyress (Ventus - appears in recap) *Tigrerra (Haos) **Blade Tigrerra (Haos) *Tuskor (Haos) Trivia *In the Japanese version, Runo admits that she loves Dan, instead of a friend. A heart background can be seen as she declares it. Gallery Bakugan_ep_32_a.png Bakugan_ep_32_b.png Bakugan_ep_32_c.png Bakugan_ep_32_d.png Bakugan_ep_32_e.png Bakugan_ep_32_f.png Bakugan_ep_32_g.png IllusionaryDan11.jpg Bakugan_ep_32_h.png Bakugan_ep_32_i.png Bakugan_ep_32_J.png IllusionaryDan13.jpg Video thumb|408px|left Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan episodes